


Forceful

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, forceful kiss, kiss fic, sort of nsfw but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Forceful

Gabriel prided himself on being in control.  He rarely relinquished it, because it wasn’t safe–for him  _or_ his partners.

So when Sam picked him up and slammed him against the wall so hard the plaster cracked, Gabriel wasn’t exactly ready for it.  But he didn’t have time to react, because Sam’s lips were already on his, big hands pulling Gabriel’s legs up and wrapping them around his waist, chests pressed together and groins rubbing against each other, and Gabriel forgot how to  _think_.

Sam’s mouth was hot and wet and hungry and there was no question that he was leading the kiss.  Teeth and tongues bumped and collided as Sam devoured Gabriel’s essence, drinking him in greedily and overwhelming Gabriel with everything  _Sam_.

Gabriel was dimly grateful that he had no actual need to breathe, but then Sam somehow, impossibly, deepened the kiss, freeing one hand to slip it between their bodies, and Gabriel’s last remaining brain cells shut down for the night.

Maybe not being in control had its perks too.


End file.
